Talk:Hank Kelly (Earth-616)
Timeline Logic I'm writing this bit up as an explanation as to how I did Combat Kelly's timeline as it is presented on this wiki. As per Combat Kelly (and a number of other Korean War heroes) are considered part of Marvel continuity. However to date this is the only official reference to the character, so basically I've been working on the article from scratch. So allow me to provide some logic on how I came to figuring out the continuity. Based on Combat Kelly Vol 1 Combat Kelly was active during World War II, the Korean War, and after the Korean War he was part of the Military Police in the American Zone of Berlin during the Cold War. Some of the stories have specific dates listed, particularly the majority of Kelly's African and European tours. However most of the Pacific Theater stories and Korean War stories, as well as the Military Police stories don't have specific dates applied to them. As such in lieu of actual dates this is the logic that I have used when applying the items to his timeline: * Date of Publication: The majority of Korean War stories were published between 1951 and 1953 the years in which the Korean War was in progress. The stories without a specific time frame I consider to have taking place sometime in the month in which the comic was published. The stories in take place sometime in 1950, this can be determined due to the fact that the earliest dated story that can be found was taking place in 1950. The first Combat Kelly story in Combat Kelly #1 depicts Combat reuniting with Cookie Novak, and thus pre-dates the story in combat Kelly #30. Any stories that specify a specific year but no date will before the issue published in January of that year and any stories that specify a specific date that takes place between the years of the Korean War (June 1950 to July 1953) will go at the end of the stories that came out in the actual month of publication. * Dateless Korean War Stories published after the Korean War ended: So far in my work I have yet to come across any Combat Kelly stories that specifically state that the Korean War is ending. There are vague references to the war coming to an end, but not a specific end and the series continues to tell stories taking place in the Korean War right until the end of the Combat Kelly publication August 1957. These stories published post July 1953 are going in order of publication. * Dateless World War II Stories: There are a number of stories taking place in World War II that do not identify a specific date, particularly tales that take place in the Pacific Theater. However in all of these stories a specific army unit is specified (the Blue Grey Division, Baker Company etc) In these cases I will be putting these appearances following any dated stories keeping them as close as possible as it seems likely that these activities while part of those units would have happened roughly around the same time. * Post Korean War Stories: A lot of these stories take place in Berlin during the Cold War and do not have dates attributed to them. In this case I have placed everything chronologically based on publication. In the event I find any that have specific dates I will be using the same methodology as the Korean War stories. Nausiated (talk) 06:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC)